La prison que tu as créée
by Naarci
Summary: One Shot/ Normalement, le cuistot aurait pu battre ce monstre sans aucun soucis. Or cela n'avait pas été le cas. Pire, il avait failli mourir. Ce n'était pas Sanji mais un enfant. Un enfant inconscient, un enfant dans un corps d'homme. Et s'il ne retrouvait jamais la mémoire ? Et s'il restait ce petit gamin pleurnichard et apeuré ?


Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un one shot.

Il a été confectionné en suivant un conseil : écris d'un bloc puis corrige.

L'écriture m'a pris plusieurs mois. Je le faisais dans le bus, sur mon portable. Quand j'ai eu terminé, j'ai laissé passer une semaine puis j'ai lu, corrigé, réécris, relu encore et encore, jusqu'à être un peu près satisfaite.

C'est le premier os que j'écris depuis l'abandon de ma fiction.

J'espère que tu l'apprécieras !

Je précise qu'il faut connaître le passé de Sanji pour comprendre ! (et éviter de se faire spoiler)

Merci beaucoup de vos commentaires, ça m'encourage pour la suite ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Fin 2017, début 2018 (Avril)

 **La prison que tu as créée**

C'était une jolie île, paisible et recouverte de vert. Des champs d'herbe s'étendaient à perte de vue, ponctués par de petites collines qui ne s'élevaient pas bien haut, à part une, plus grande que ses comparses mais loin de posséder la taille d'une montagne. La végétation poussait à vive allure puisque le temps était parfait pour elle; il faisait toujours bon, un vent agréable berçait doucement la verdure et avant que celle-ci n'eût trop soif, une fine pluie coulait doucement du ciel. C'était vraiment une belle île.

Sanji marchait au milieu de ces océans d'émeraude. Silencieux, il profitait de la tendresse qui semblait régner en ce lieu. Sur le chemin orangé où il se promenait, une petite fille au sourire rayonnant se tenait, semblant l'attendre. Elle lui offrit une fleur noire. Il sourit, la remercia.

« Sens ! » l'invita-t-elle.

C'était une après midi ensoleillée et rien n'aurait pu l'obscurcir. Il renifla la fleur. Elle avait une odeur douce et fruité, très agréable. Sanji sentit ses membres se paralyser. Il voulut parler, mais alors qu'aucun mot n'avait pu sortir de sa bouche, il s'écroula sous la douleur. Avant de sombrer, il vit le sourire de la petite fille, un sourire déformé, caché derrière ses fins doigts.

Robin, qui accompagnait Sanji, se retourna. Elle croyait son compagnon pas très loin derrière elle. C'était étonnant qu'il disparût comme cela. Mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il avait dû se rendre quelque part sans la prévenir, c'était tout. De plus, l'île était sans danger et même si cela avait été le cas contraire, il aurait très bien su se débrouiller seul, même dans le cas où il se serait retrouvé face à une armée. Ces réflexions faîtes, Robin continua son chemin.

Pourtant, le soir venu, il n'y eut pas trace du cuisinier. Personne ne l'avait croisé après Robin et il n'avait pas donné de nouvelle. C'était contraire à ses habitudes, assez en tout cas pour que l'archéologue réfère sa mystérieuse disparition au capitaine du navire, Luffy. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle put, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Une décision s'imposa vite : l'équipage partirait dès ce soir à sa recherche, sauf Zoro qui resterait au cas où il reviendrait au bateau.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit tombante.

* * *

Noir. Noir. Noir. Noir et rouge. Rouge en cercle, zébré. Souffrance.

Un froid glacial réveilla Sanji. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne remarqua pas la petite fille qui l'avait arrosé d'eau fraîche et qui disparaissait à présent de la pièce. Il était installé sur un siège. Il leva la tête et la posa contre le dossier, tranquillement. Il faisait bon. Une odeur agréable flottait dans l'air. Le cuisinier ne savait pas où il était mais cela n'avait pas d'importance; il se sentait bien. Toute douleur avait disparue de son corps et à cet instant, il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde échanger sa place avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il inspira profondément, les yeux à demi fermés et endormis. Il était détendu et comme sur un nuage. Il aurait pu rester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ainsi.

Dans la brume, il y eut le son d'un mécanisme que l'on enclenche et une femme entra. Elle semblait plus grande que Sanji et son corps était entièrement recouvert d'une robe d'un noir de jais. Le tissu collait à sa peau, laissant apparaître des courbes fines. De longs cheveux blonds et raides cascadaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Pour couronner le tout, la femme avait de grandes pupilles brunes orangées.

« Quelle beauté… » souffla Sanji.

Les lèvres sensuelles de la femme esquissèrent un sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui tel un félin, pleine de grâce. Le cuisinier était sous son charme, comme hypnotisé. Il ne bougea pas. Elle fit glisser ses doux doigts sur son visage. Elle ne parlait pas pourtant, comme il le faisait pour elle, elle ne le quittait pas du regard. Même si ce n'était sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Elle lui montra un flacon qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle le mit à la faible lueur qui régnait dans la pièce pour qu'il pût voir le liquide à l'intérieur. Il semblait profondément noir à travers le verre et la femme le faisait tourner avec malice. Elle décapuchonna le récipient et avala son contenu. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sanji et l'embrassa. Le liquide s'écoula dans sa bouche, dans sa trachée. Surpris, il voulut reculer, mais il était sans forces. Tout le liquide noirâtre s'enfonça en lui.

La femme recula, toujours souriante. Elle se pencha vers son oreille et susurra : « À tout à l'heure. »

C'étaient les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait. Elle s'éloigna et sortit de la pièce, laissant Sanji seul. Une sensation de brûlure le plia en deux.

* * *

« Normalement, Sanji nous tient toujours au courant lorsqu'il part en vadrouille, lança avec inquiétude Chopper.

– Surtout qu'il avait prévu de rentrer tôt pour préparer le repas… » renchérit Usopp.

Les deux pirates ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants, continuant de courir, perdus dans leurs pensées.

« Enfin je vois pas pourquoi on s'inquiète ! On le connaît, il est l'un des plus forts de l'équipage !

– Oui c'est vrai ! » s'exclama Chopper.

Plongée dans la nuit, l'île ne semblait que plus belle. Le vent soufflait comme toujours tranquillement, quelques hiboux hululaient gentiment et les étoiles brillaient avec bienveillance, éclairant les champs d'une lumière tendre. Pourtant, cette douceur n'avait de cesse de creuser l'angoisse qui montait en Usopp.

* * *

Sanji claquait des dents. Il était transi de froid, pourtant il n'arrêtait pas de transpirer. On lui avait volé ses forces et à présent, la souffrance l'irradiait. Ses membres ne cessaient de trembler sous les vagues de douleur qui le noyaient. Et son esprit cherchait à tout prix une explication à tout cela. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Tout à l'heure, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était attaché au siège. Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il y avait eu cette petite fille avec une fleur puis cette femme et ce liquide noir qu'elle lui avait forcé d'avaler. Il avait été incapable de résister. Pire, il n'y avait même pas songé !

Et depuis, il luttait contre quelque chose, il ne comprenait pas quoi, mais il la sentait imposante, en lui. En plus, sans qu'il ne sût pourquoi, une multitude d'images s'imposait à son esprit, des flashs intenses venus de son enfance. Il revoyait sa mère, son sourire, son teint pâle, son rire cristallin, ses encouragements, sa tombe. Il sentait de nouveau les coups de ses frères sur sa peau. Il avait mal, il sentait son impuissance face à eux, leur effroyable supériorité que son père leur avait accordée.

Sanji essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, sur la pièce, un moyen de sortir, mais il en était incapable. Il luttait. Et il ne remarqua la présence de la femme que lorsque celle-ci lui frôla les doigts. Elle s'était agenouillée pour être au même niveau que lui. Il était plié en deux et ses mains étaient toujours attachées. Il avait vomi plusieurs fois mais cela n'avait rien changé, le liquide noir était encore là, les brûlures l'attestaient. Il luttait, il luttait.

La femme, souriante, voyant son plan marcher comme d'ordinaire, poursuivit son opération.

* * *

Luffy atterrit au milieu du chemin.

« Toujours rien ? cria-t-il.

– Non, rien, soupira Franky.

– Il faut faire vite, lança-t-il, prêt à repartir.

– Ne t'inquiète pas autant, mon cher Luffy, essaya de le raisonner Brook. Sanji est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seul s'il lui arrive un pépin.

– Je ne suis pas inquiet. Mais il faut faire vite, c'est tout. »

* * *

Sanji soufflait bruyamment par la bouche. Ses membres continuaient de trembler. Il essaya de se dégager de ses chaînes, mais il ne réussissait déjà qu'avec peine à soulever un de ses bras. Les chaînes, elles, s'enfonçaient sans pitié dans sa peau déjà à vif. Il serra les dents sans pouvoir retenir un couinement de douleur. Il sentait le liquide noir se répandre dans son corps. Il laissait une trace brûlante dans ses organes, si bien que le pirate aurait voulu se les arracher pour arrêter le supplice. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était à la merci de cette femme.

« Je te le répète, Sanji la jambe noire, je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur Luffy au chapeau de paille. »

« Alors c'était pour ça ? » songea-t-il. Il comprit ce qu'il avait avalé. Un sérum de vérité. Et déjà, il sentait sa conscience s'évanouir. Il allait alors parler sans s'en rendre compte, dire tout ce qu'il savait, mettre en danger l'équipage. L'équipage, ses compagnons, ses chers amis. Tous les neuf, ils étaient plus que soudés. Et ce ne serait pas Sanji qui allait détruire ce lien. Plutôt se couper la langue.

* * *

Chopper s'arrêta pour se tenir le museau.

« Qu'est-ce que ça sent fort ! » gémit-il.

Il prit tout de même une grande inspiration de cet air qui piquait. « Voilà pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à trouver son odeur » comprit-il.

Il se tourna vers Usopp.

« Appelle tous les autres ! Je sais où est Sanji ! »

* * *

La femme était étonnée. Sanji la jambe noire ne disait rien. D'ordinaire, une dose suffisait pour que son cobaye lui racontât tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre. En plus de cela, elle prenait toujours soin de répandre un produit qui annihilait la volonté. C'était donc la première fois qu'elle se trouvait face à un adversaire si coriace. Elle hésitait à lui remettre une dose : elle risquait de le tuer et elle n'arriverait plus à attraper un des hommes du chapeau de paille aussi facilement.

Alors qu'elle était à ses hésitations, sa fille déboula dans la pièce.

« Maman ! Nous sommes attaqués ! »

Au même instant, Luffy défonça le mur près d'elle en hurlant le prénom de son ami. Il le vit sur une chaise, plié en deux, et à côté de lui, debout, une femme au regard rempli de rage. Il ne fit pas attention à la petite fille à ses côtés. Il envoya son poing vers la mère.

Chopper se précipita vers son compagnon. Il voulut l'asseoir correctement mais Sanji vomit une mare de sang pendant ce geste. Horrifié, le médecin lui ouvrit la bouche. Il avait commencé à se couper la langue et avait accumulé le sang en lui pour qu'on ne s'en rendît pas compte !

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Il était inquiet aussi par la couleur de son visage. Blanc, les yeux révulsés, Sanji était pris de spasmes violents. Chopper le détacha et l'allongea par terre. Il défit son sac de médecin -qu'il avait bien fait de prendre- pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire avec l'hémorragie. Mais concrètement, il ne pouvait recoudre sa langue. Pour commencer, il fallait qu'il l'emmenât jusqu'au bateau.

Luffy et les autres se tenaient derrière lui. La femme et sa fille avaient réussi à s'enfuir, mais ce n'était pas cela qui les préoccupait. Usopp se mit à prier pour que son ami s'en sorte sauf.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, alors que Chopper était en train de le positionner sur le côté pour qu'il ne s'étouffât pas avec son sang, Sanji ouvrit un œil conscient. Il réussit à soulever un bras et s'agrippa à Chopper. Il voulut parler. Il sentait qu'il partait. Il sentait qu'il allait mourir. Il ne voulait pas. Pas comme ça. Alors au moins leur dire. Leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Qu'il avait été heureux de les rencontrer. Que même si sa vie avait été courte, elle avait été bien remplie. Qu'il ne regrettait rien.

Mais les sursauts de son corps l'en empêchaient. Il souffrait. Tous ses membres lui étaient douloureux. Il puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour que sa voix s'élevât, mais elle fut étouffée par le liquide rouge. Non ! Il ne voulait pas partir comme ça ! Un dernier effort, un dernier avant que la mort l'emporte…

« Ne parle pas Sanji ! » le pressa Chopper.

Il n'abandonna pas. Il allait réussir. Il le fallait. Il réaffirma sa prise sur les vêtements du médecin. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot censé ne réussit à passer la barrière du sang. Chopper se tourna vers Robin qui se tenait à ses côtés, prête à l'aider.

« Tiens-le, s'il te plaît » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il chercha dans son sac des calmants. Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le monde de Sanji devint trouble, puis noir. Non ! voulut-il s'écrier. Il allait partir comme ça, sans rien avoir pu leur dire ! Il ne voulait pas ! Mais déjà il sentait qu'il s'effritait dans la brume, il était trop tard.

Avant de mourir, il entendit un enfant pleurer. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce que c'était. Il disparut.

* * *

Zoro vit ses compagnons arriver avec Sanji dans un piteux état. Ses soubresauts s'étaient arrêtés mais du sang gouttait encore de sa bouche et son teint était pâle. Chopper s'enferma dans l'infirmerie avec lui. Pour les autres, l'attente commençait.

Le médecin analysa son sang. Il vit les molécules qu'on lui avait injectées, il pouvait aider le corps de Sanji à les détruire. Mais une l'inquiétait, il ne la connaissait pas. Il allait devoir suivre son évolution de près.

Sanji resta dans un sommeil proche du coma pendant huit jours. Huit jours entiers où il eut de la forte fièvre. Il semblait souffrir et ses sommeils étaient secoués de pulsion. Chopper n'était pas rassuré quant à son état. Il ordonna qu'on le surveillât en permanence et qu'au moindre changement, on le prévînt.

* * *

Sanji ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il resta un instant abasourdi avant de tourner la tête. Il ne se rappelait pas de cette pièce. Ni de l'homme qui bricolait sur une table à côté de lui. Ce dernier tourna la tête et s'exclama : « Sanji ! Tu es réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

Sanji s'assit lentement, peu rassuré. L'homme lui tendit un verre d'eau.

« Merci… murmura-t-il. Mais où est-ce qu'on est ?

– Au Sunny ! Tu ne reconnais pas ? »

Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait mais surtout, son bras lui parut étrangement long. Si long qu'il ne mesura pas bien la distance entre le verre et lui et le fit tomber.

« Ah ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais ramasser ! » s'empressa de le rassurer l'homme qui se baissa effectivement pour récupérer les bouts de verre.

Sanji avait dû mal à parler. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Il amena ses doigts jusqu'à sa langue qu'il caressa. Il arrêta de suite. Il avait mal et il sentait comme une cicatrice. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne devait pas avoir les idées claires.

Il poussa la couverture et se leva. Il eut un vertige et attendit quelques secondes le temps qu'il passe. Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir dormi longtemps mais plus que ce détail, ce qui le frappa, c'est qu'il avait la sensation d'être très haut. Il avança dans la pièce inconnue avec hésitation, comme si elle pouvait être piégée. « On dirait une infirmerie. Je serais tombé malade et père m'aurait emmené ici ? » se demanda-t-il.

Il croisa son reflet dans une vitre. Il s'arrêta net. Au lieu de voir un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, il se reflétait un adulte. Sanji porta une main tremblante à son menton. Le reflet ne le trompait pas, il y avait bien de la barbe. Il regarda ses mains, ces mains si grandes, ces mains qui ne lui appartenaient pas !

« Sanji ? » l'appela l'homme qui le veillait quelques instants plus tôt.

Sanji se mit à avoir du mal à respirer. Il ne comprenait rien, il touchait de ses doigts une peau qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Sanji ? » répéta l'homme.

Il tourna son visage décomposé vers lui.

« Depuis combien d'années suis-je inconscient ? articula-t-il.

– Mais tu n'es resté endormi que huit jours… »

La porte s'ouvrit et une petite bestiole qui marchait sur ses deux pattes entra.

« Sanji ! Comment te sens-tu ? s'exclama-t-elle.

– N approche pas ! » hurla-t-il pour toute réponse.

L'homme et la bestiole s'arrêtèrent. Sanji avait levé sa main devant lui tout en reculant jusqu'au mur. Les battements de son cœur accéléraient de plus en plus. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu… tu te sens mal, Sanji ? Tu veux que je t'ausculte ?

– Je veux savoir ce que tu es, où on est, ce que je fais dans ce… ce corps… »

Il perdait pied. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Où est mon père ? »

Un lourd silence suivit, où seuls ses sanglots se faisaient entendre.

« Sanji, tu… tu as perdu la mémoire ? »

Il leva la tête vers la bestiole.

« De quoi parles-tu ? l'interrogea-t-il, troublé.

Le médecin hésita sur les mots à utiliser puis il se lança : « Je m'appelle Chopper. Je ne te veux aucun mal, je suis docteur. Je peux t'ausculter pour comprendre ce qui t'arrive. Quel est le dernier instant dont tu se souviens ? »

Sanji avait mal à la tête. Il se la prit entre les mains. La dernière scène dont il se souvenait ? Tout était trouble. Il y avait la mort de sa mère, sa gentille mère, ses frères qui l'avaient humilié, comme toujours. Et puis ce masque de fer. Ce masque qui cachait son visage aux yeux de son père puisqu'il était une erreur. Le masque, le sous-terrain, les jours seuls à attendre que son géniteur vînt le chercher. Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Et ensuite ? Il n'y avait rien. Que faisait-il ici ? Avec un sourire amer, il leva la tête vers les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face.

« Je me souviens que j'étais enfermé dans une cage sur ordre de mon père. C'est tout… »

Il perdit son sourire.

En face de lui, les deux personnes ne réagissaient pas alors il continua : « Puisque vous avez l'air de me connaître, où est mon père ? Et où sont mes frères ? »

Chopper tremblait. Sanji ne leur avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque famille à part sur le navire restaurant. Peut-être étaient-ce des hallucinations, à cause de la molécule inconnue. Usopp, à côté de lui, en était venu à la même conclusion.

« Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas ? » hurla Sanji en tapant du poing contre le mur.

Une douleur l'assaillit. Il retira lentement sa main, sanglante, et vit apparaître un trou dans le bois. Depuis quand était-il si fort ?

« Tu saignes ! paniqua Chopper. Laisse-moi voir !

– N'approche pas ! »

Son rythme cardiaque recommença à accélérer. Les questions se déchaînaient dans son esprit, rendant sa tête douloureuse. Il voulait fuir, loin. Il remarqua une porte derrière les deux individus. Il les bouscula pour l'atteindre et sortit. Usopp voulut le retenir mais Chopper l'arrêta.

« Laissons le seul, il a besoin de calme.

– Qu'allons-nous faire ?

– Allons voir Luffy. »

Brook entra alors dans l'infirmerie, suivi des autres.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Nous avons entendu du bruit. »

Luffy zyeuta vers le lit.

« Où est Sanji ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Chopper soupira. Il était lui-même encore sous le choc, comment leur expliquer ?

« Sanji va bien. Mais il semblerait qu'il ait perdu la mémoire. »

L'équipage en resta sans voix.

« Il serait revenu à l'époque où il vivait avec son père.

– Attends ! Sanji ne nous a jamais parlé d'un quelconque père !

– Je sais ! Et ce qu'il raconte peut-être une déformation à cause de ce que cette femme lui a fait prendre ! »

Luffy serra les poings. Que lui avait-elle fait ? Ils avaient retrouvé leur ami dans un état si lamentable…

« Allons la chercher, décida Luffy.

– Je pense que c'est le mieux à faire. Peut-être trouverais-je des informations sur la molécule que je ne connais pas dans son repère…

– Par contre, il ne faudrait pas laisser Sanji seul, constata Franky. Peut-être aussi que ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne se souvienne.

– En effet. Mais ne prenons pas de risque.

– Peut-être qu'il se sentira plus à l'aise avec une fille…

– J'ai besoin des connaissances de Robin.

– Nami alors ?

– Aucun problème. Mais je garde Zoro avec moi, au cas où nous sommes attaqués. »

Chopper s'approcha d'elle pour lui murmurer : « Sanji se comporte vraiment comme un petit enfant. Il a réclamé son père. Il est complètement déstabilisé… Je compte sur vous deux. »

Zoro et Nami acquiescèrent. Chopper semblait vraiment inquiet.

* * *

De son côté, Sanji s'était réfugié à l'arrière du navire. Il essayait de se calmer mais en comprenant qu'il était sur un bateau inconnu, encré à côté d'une île inconnue, il avait de nouveau paniqué.

Il entendit du bruit du côté des marins. Il les observa discrètement et les vit partir sur l'île. Il aurait pu être soulagé, comme il ne connaissait pas leurs intentions mais à l'idée de la solitude, son cœur se serra. « Pour m'abandonner si vite, je ne dois pas être très important pour eux » songea-t-il avec angoisse. Les larmes aux yeux, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas à cause du sommeil lourd dont il venait de sortir, ni des sensations inconnues venant de ce corps, ou encore de sa langue qui le piquait, c'était autre chose. Une chose qui lui manquait.

« Tiens. »

Un paquet de cigarettes tomba à côté de lui. L'enfant sursauta et leva la tête. Un homme était resté sur le bateau ! Il le surveillait ? Pourtant, Sanji sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

L'homme était un jeune adulte âgé sans doute d'une vingtaine d'années, comme le corps de Sanji. Il avait les cheveux courts et verts et un œil fermé par une cicatrice. Il était grand et avait une forte carrure. Il était positionné au-dessus de lui, sur le toit d'une salle, à côté de petits arbustes. Sans l'avoir jamais vu, l'enfant comprit en observant ses gestes fluides et précis qu'il était puissant. Peut-être plus que ses trois frères réunis.

Zoro ne s'aperçut pas de son trouble. Il lui expliqua : « Tu es un gros fumeur, ton corps doit être en manque, non ? Chopper a dit d'attendre la cicatrisation de ta langue mais une ne te tuera pas. »

Sanji porta inconsciemment les doigts vers sa bouche. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il eût cette blessure ? Il ne demanda pas d'explication, mais il zyeuta vers le paquet à côté de lui. Comment ça, il fumait ?

Des bruits de pas à sa gauche lui firent tourner la tête. Cette fois ci, une jeune femme apparut. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, de beaux yeux bruns et la bouche souriante. Cela ne rassura pas Sanji qui se sentait encerclé. En plus, il était mal à l'aise et ne savait pas où poser les yeux; cette fille devait être folle pour se promener en soutien gorge. Méfiant, il se tenait prêt à partir en courant.

Nami fut surprise de constater le regard qu'il lui adressait. Il était noir et soupçonneux. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir un jour être si méfiant envers une femme. Sanji-enfant n'était donc pas pervers comme l'adulte qu'il deviendrait ? Ou la perte de mémoire, en plus de lui avoir causé des hallucinations, avait modifié son comportement ?

« N'aie pas peur, Sanji. Je m'appelle Nami et lui, c'est Zoro ! lança-t-elle en désignant l'homme assis au-dessus de lui. On est là pour t'aider !

– Pourquoi des pirates voudraient-ils m'aider ? » cracha-t-il en retour.

Nami fut déstabilisée par cette réaction. Elle se mordit distraitement la lèvre. Sanji avait dû voir le drapeau noir accroché au mât. C'était compréhensible qu'il eût du mal à accorder une quelconque confiance à des hors-la-loi. Elle avait d'ailleurs prévu de lui cacher ce détail… mais c'était trop tard !

« Mais… parce qu'on est amis ! Tu fais partie de l'équipage.

– Tu essaies de me faire croire que je serais devenu pirate ? »

Nami ne savait plus que répondre. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de vouloir dire la vérité.

Zoro, toujours assis au-dessus de Sanji, intervint sans conviction : « Tu as même un avis de recherche.

– Oui ! s'exclama Nami, soudainement enthousiaste. Je peux te le montrer si tu veux !

– Et qui me prouvera que ce n'est pas une image truquée ? Il se leva et hurla : Dégagez ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Nami hésita puis souffla : « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous sommes là. »

Elle rebroussa le chemin. Sanji leva la tête pour vérifier la présence du deuxième pirate; il était parti. Alors seulement il s'assit. Il soupira. Les mêmes questions se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'arriverait à rien sans réponse. Mais comment faire pour en obtenir ? Les deux personnes à bord du bateau semblaient enclin à la conversation, mais il serait bien incapable de les croire, quoi qu'ils lui racontassent, il en avait bien conscience. Alors que faire ? Attendre ? Mais quoi ? Partir sur l'île ? Il était loin de s'être assez habitué à ce corps adulte pour jouer au explorateur !

Il regarda le paquet de cigarettes à côté de lui. Il hésita puis finalement le prit. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de l'ouvrir. Des cigarettes s'alignaient avec un briquet. Sanji attrapa ce dernier et joua quelques instants avec la flamme. Il fit glisser une cigarette dans sa main avant de l'allumer. Une grande inspiration et il recracha toute la fumée en toussant. C'était ignoble ! Il jeta au loin la cigarette. L'action n'avait pas duré longtemps mais, au moins, ça l'avait distrait pendant quelques instants.

Il se leva et s'accouda à la rambarde qui délimitait le pont. Il observa l'océan, ce bleu étincelant sous le soleil, cette étendue magnifique qu'il avait toujours admirée. Un nom s'imposa à lui : All Blue. Il se sentit idiot de penser maintenant à cette mer idyllique rencontrée dans un livre. Cela lui rappela dans quelles conditions il était tombé sur ce nom. Il était alors enfermé dans sa prison depuis un mois. Ses frères ne l'avaient pas encore trouvé. Sanji se faisait à manger ainsi que pour les quelques souris qui lui tenaient compagnie lorsqu'il avait lu quelques lignes à propos de cet océan. Cela lui avait donné envie de partir à sa recherche. Quelle idée ! Dans le dernier souvenir qu'il gardait, il portait toujours ce masque de fer, dans les sous-sols. Alors que faisait-il ici, avec ce corps et ces… il soupira, chassant les questions sans réponse. Inutile de s'épuiser avec de tels pensées.

L'eau ondulait doucement. Sanji eut une irrésistible envie d'y plonger. Ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de ce corps mais lui n'avait pas pu nager depuis ce qui lui semblait des décennies. Là, il pouvait bouger sans compétitions, juste parce qu'il en avait envie, comme s'il n'avait jamais été renié et battu, comme s'il était libre.

Il sauta. Il chuta pendant trois bons mètres avant d'arriver dans l'eau. L'impact fut plus douloureux que prévu et Sanji recracha un peu d'air alors qu'il s'enfonçait comme une pierre dans l'eau froide. Malgré le sel, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il était assez proche de la surface pourtant une multitude de poissons l'entourait. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Certains étaient si exceptionnels ! Toutes les couleurs, toutes les formes, toutes les grosseurs naviguaient tranquillement. À cet instant, Sanji se sentait apaisé, comme s'il se retrouvait. Il aurait aimé continuer de se laisser couler mais le manque d'oxygène l'en empêcha. En quelques coups de brasse, il se dirigea vers la surface. Ce corps était vraiment plus grand et plus fort. L'enfant ne s'y habituait pas.

Mais soudainement, une ombre se dressa. Un puissant courant déferla sur lui, l'entraînant vers le fond. Surpris, Sanji essaya de retrouver la lumière pour s'y diriger. Ses poumons étaient douloureux, il devait faire vite.

Mais avant d'avoir repéré la surface, il se figea en découvrant ce qui l'avait fait chavirer. Un mastodonte l'empêchait de passer. Il avait la taille d'une baleine et des écailles de crocodile recouvraient son corps. Avant que l'enfant ne pût faire le moindre geste, il ouvrit sa bouche, aspirant sa proie. D'épaisses dents apparurent. Sanji ne put que se protéger de ses bras. Il attendit l'instant fatal les yeux fermés, les poings serrés.

Une pression se fit sur son ventre. Il laissa échapper le peu d'oxygène qui lui restait dans les poumons. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le monstre coupé en deux. Mais déjà les contours de l'image se teignait de noir tandis que de l'eau salée infiltrait ses poumons.

On le tira. Une fois la surface atteinte, Zoro le secoua pour qu'il respire. Sanji cracha douloureusement l'eau accumulée dans ses poumons.

« T'es complètement malade ! s'emporta l'escrimeur. Tu veux mourir ? On est dans le Nouveau Monde ! »

Sanji leva la tête, dévoilant son visage baignant de larmes.

« Le… Nouveau Monde…? » répéta-t-il avec crainte.

Zoro ne sut que dire. Heureusement, Nami le héla du bateau. Elle avait fait tomber une échelle vers eux.

« Montez ! »

Zoro poussa Sanji vers l'échelle. Celui-ci monta en tremblant. Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit du sabreur. Normalement, le cuistot aurait pu battre ce monstre sans aucun soucis. Or cela n'avait pas été le cas. Pire, il avait failli mourir. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait plongé dans le Nouveau Monde mais un enfant. Un enfant inconscient, un enfant dans un corps d'homme. Et s'il ne retrouvait jamais la mémoire ? Et s'il restait ce petit gamin pleurnichard et apeuré ? Comment survivrait-il dans ce monde sanguinaire ?

Nami tendit la main à Sanji qui l'attrapa. Elle le tira hors du vide.

« Tu dois être frigorifié ! s'inquiéta-t-elle. Viens, il vaut mieux que tu ailles prendre un bain. »

Sanji se laissa guider dans les couloirs du bateau sans rien dire, tentant de retenir ses pleurs. Il était encore sous le choc. Il avait failli mourir et il avait appris qu'il était dans le Nouveau Monde. Si loin de chez lui…

Nami le laissa dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher des habits secs dans le quartier des hommes. Tout en marchant, elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Chopper avait raison. Sanji semblait être retourné dans son enfance, incapable ne serait-ce que de se défendre. C'était terrible de voir ce jeune esprit craintif dans un corps adulte.

Sa tâche faîte, elle revint vers Sanji qu'elle trouva devant le miroir. Il se retourna pour demander : « Est-ce pour battre mes frères que j'ai forgé un corps si puissant ?

– Je ne sais pas, bégaya-t-elle. Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de frères…

– Pourquoi ne vous aurais-je rien dit si vous êtes vraiment mes amis ? Tu mens, pas vrai ? Pourquoi me mens-tu ? Dis-moi la vérité ! Sa voix se cassa. Je veux savoir… ce qui est arrivé… »

Nami ne savait que faire. Le médecin l'avait prévenue. Le poison que Sanji avait dans le corps avait pu lui provoquer des hallucinations. Alors comment le rassurer ?

« Sanji… commence par te réchauffer, une bonne douche devrait te faire du bien. Je laisse tes affaires là. »

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se méfier, mais il se contenta d'acquiescer. Nami partit. Il se déshabilla et découvrit alors ce corps qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui, pourtant, était le sien.

* * *

Chopper ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Mais non, c'était impossible, toutes les odeurs se mêlaient. Cela en formait une unique très forte et irrespirable. L'animal posa ses pattes sur son museau, la larme à l'œil.

« Désolé, mon odorat ne servira à rien. »

Les membres de l'équipage partis en expédition se trouvaient dans le manoir où Sanji avait été récupéré. Enfin, plutôt les ruines. Il avait été incendié et il ne restait plus que des morceaux calcinés de roches.

Chopper pestait. Comment trouver le moindre indice ? À côté, Luffy avait grimpé en hauteur et cherchait leur ennemie. Il l'avait laissée s'enfuir, et à présent, il le regrettait. Où diable était-elle passée ? Il n'était pas un expert en haki de perception, Zoro non plus. C'était Sanji le plus fort dans ce domaine. Serait-il capable d'utiliser son pouvoir à l'heure actuelle ?

Robin, Usopp, Franky et Brook cherchaient minutieusement dans les débris, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : l'incendie avait tout ravagé. L'odeur de brûlé couvrait celle des plantes. La personne qui avait déclenché le feu voulait tout faire disparaître et elle avait réussi. Elle était très maline. Et ce n'était pas compliqué de comprendre qui était la responsable. Il fallait retrouver cette femme.

* * *

Sanji s'habilla maladroitement du costume que Nami lui avait laissé. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de porter un tel vêtement. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de nouer la cravate autour de son cou mais finit par abandonner. Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea hasardeusement dans les couloirs du navire. Une porte ouverte attira son attention. Apparemment, il y avait derrière une pièce de rangement. L'enfant allait repartir lorsqu'un meuble troué de casiers l'intrigua. Il revint sur ses pas pour s'en approcher. Il découvrit son nom gravé sur l'un des petits battants en bois.

Soit ces pirates avaient fait une immense mise en scène et, pour une raison inconnue, refusaient de lui avouer que cela faisait des années qu'il était dans le coma; soit ils disaient vrais et il avait effectivement tout oublié. Dans ce cas-là, était-ce lié à la blessure qu'il sentait sur sa langue ? S'il partait à la recherche des traces qu'il avait laissées sur ce bateau avant de perdre la mémoire, trouverait-il des réponses ?

Sanji ouvrit en tremblant le casier portant son nom. Il y découvrit des magazines avec des photos de filles nues. L'enfant devint rouge. « C'est une blague ? » s'indigna-t-il. Il hésita puis fouilla un peu plus. Il fut rassuré de constater qu'il n'y avait pas que de telles revues; il y avait aussi des livres, tous à propos de cuisine. Aurait-il continué sa passion toutes ces années ? Le visage rayonnant de sa mère qui mangeait un de ses plats s'imposa à lui. Malgré son père, il n'avait apparemment pas arrêté de vouloir donner le sourire à ses proches et cette pensée le comblait. Il essuya une larme.

Il aperçut plusieurs carnets qui se démarquaient des simples livres de recettes. Contrairement à ces derniers, ils étaient manuscrits. Une écriture droite et bien lisible parcourait des pages et des pages. Des annotations s'invitaient çà et là. Sanji feuilleta l'un des carnets avec admiration. Des millions de recettes expliquées et retravaillées ! Il fouilla encore dans le casier pour en trouver un, plus petit et plus abîmé que les autres.

L'écriture était alors enfantine, plus grossière, presque tremblante. De petites parenthèses émurent Sanji : « _M_ _aman aim_ _e_ _bien ce plat_ ». Au fur et à mesure des carnets, ces parenthèses se raréfiaient, le texte se concentrait sur les plats eux-mêmes. Mais elles revinrent : « _L_ _uffy aime cette viande cuite à bleu_ », « _N_ _ami préfère ce plat bien salé_ ».

Sanji rouvrit le carnet qui semblait être le plus vieux. À la dernière page, il n'y avait qu'un paragraphe. Sanji y expliquait ce qu'il savait sur Grand Line et concluait : « _C'_ _est sur la dernière île que la présence d'_ _A_ _ll_ _B_ _lue est la plus probable._ »

All Blue. Ce nom ébranla Sanji. Ce rêve stupide, cette légende trouvée dans un livre alors qu'il était enfermé, il n'y avait pas renoncé ? Il aurait même quitté sa famille et serait monté sur un navire pirate pour trouver cette mer ? Si c'était le cas, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il alla retrouver Nami qui s'était posée dans ce qui semblait être la salle à manger. Elle sirotait tranquillement un thé. Lorsqu'il approcha, elle lui sourit gentiment.

« Ta douche s'est bien passée ?

– Nami… »

C'était la première fois que Sanji l'appelait par son prénom depuis qu'il était dans cet état. Nami cacha sa joie et lui fit signe qu'elle l'écoutait.

« Pourquoi je suis sur ce bateau ? Enfin… pourquoi je suis devenu pirate ?

– Parce que tu as un rêve. Tu veux trouver All Blue. »

Sanji s'assit devant Nami.

« Tu veux bien me raconter tout ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

Nami sentait clairement une différence. Sanji avait décidé de leur faire confiance ! Il ne parlait plus de « ce » corps mais du sien !

« Tu n'as jamais fait référence à tes parents, commença-t-elle. Par contre tu m'as souvent parlé de ton père adoptif, Zeff. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp et moi, nous t'avons rencontré sur son navire restaurant. Tu m'as raconté une fois comment tu y étais atterri : Zeff t'a un jour sauvé la vie… »

Sanji buvait ses paroles.

* * *

Les derniers membres de l'équipage rentrèrent au bateau, fatigués et démoralisés.

« Alors ? les accueillit Zoro.

– Rien, pleurnicha Chopper.

– Il faut qu'on retrouve cette femme, lança Luffy avec force.

– Où est Sanji ? s'enquit Robin.

– Il a longuement discuté avec Nami. Je crois qu'il est en train de cuisiner maintenant.

– Vraiment ? C'est une super bonne nouvelle !

– Il ne s'est rien passé pendant notre absence ? »

Zoro marqua une pause.

« Sanji s'est juste jeté à l'eau.

– Quoi ? »

* * *

Sanji s'émerveillait devant la propreté de la cuisine. Instinctivement, il trouvait où était rangé ce qu'il cherchait comme s'il suivait les pas de son ancien lui -ou qu'il retrouvait des habitudes que son corps n'avait pas oubliées. Sanji était très maladroit, ses nouveaux membres étaient beaucoup plus longs et grands que ceux d'un enfant. Aussi, il n'avait plus besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour accéder à la table, c'était tellement plus simple. Ouvert à côté de lui, il reposait un livre où étaient écrites des recettes par sa main du futur -ou du passé, cela dépendait du point de vue. Il entendit du bruit et bientôt déboulèrent les membres de l'équipage dans la pièce.

Le capitaine, Luffy, s'exclama avec un immense sourire : « Tu te sens mieux, Sanji ? »

Nami lui avait expliqué qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille tous les deux et que c'était lui qui l'avait convaincu de suivre son rêve.

« Ça va… » souffla-t-il en détournant le regard, gêné face à cet inconnu qui connaissait jusqu'à son rêve.

« On dirait un vrai enfant ! » rit un homme assez fort qu'il identifia comme « Franky ».

Cette fois ci, il devint écarlate.

Chopper avait bien remarqué que Sanji ne se comportait plus de la même manière. Il lui demanda donc de ses nouvelles puis l'invita à le suivre à l'infirmerie. Là-bas, il l'ausculta et analysa de nouveau son sang. En voyant l'évolution de la molécule, il sursauta.

« Mais oui ! Évidemment ! »

Il sauta de sa chaise et se précipita vers la bibliothèque où il fit voler plusieurs livres. Il finit par en choisir un qu'il feuilleta quelques secondes. Il tomba sur la molécule que Sanji avait dans son corps. Enfin, il pouvait l'identifier et donc guérir son ami ! Il fut tout de même surpris qu'elle lui eût fait perdre la mémoire. Comment était-ce possible ? Cette molécule était censée être inoffensive !

« Je vais pouvoir retrouver mes souvenirs ? » demanda Sanji avec anxiété.

Il l'avait jusque-là observé silencieusement puis il n'avait plus tenu. Le médecin sortit de ses pensées.

« Oui ! le rassura-t-il. Je te prépare le remède et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! »

Sanji sourit avec excitation.

« Je vais annoncer ça aux autres ! Tu viens ?

– Je vous rejoindrai tout à l'heure. »

Sanji n'avait même pas fait un pas vers la porte que, déjà, Chopper était reparti loin dans ses réflexions. Il ne les rejoignit pas de la soirée.

* * *

Sanji grimaça, gêné, et continua de passer d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Je suis désolé… »

Devant les membres de l'équipage s'étalaient les plats préparés par l'enfant. Et ils ne ressemblaient pas à grand-chose ! Nami caressa affectueusement ses cheveux.

« On t'a connu alors que tu étais déjà un fin cuisinier mais évidement que tu ne l'as pas toujours été ! » le rassura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle venait de se comporter comme si un enfant se tenait face à elle. Un enfant au corps adulte !

« C est vrai ? Je cuisine bien ?

– Carrément ! s'exclama Luffy.

– C'est toujours délicieux, renchérit brook.

– Plus que super ! »

Sanji rougit de bonheur.

* * *

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Après une nuit sans rêves, déjà Sanji était debout et observait l'océan. Robin sortit du dortoir des filles et alla à sa rencontre.

« Quelque chose te tracasserait-il ? s'enquit-elle gentiment.

– Je me demande ce qui se passera quand j'aurais retrouvé la mémoire.

– Comment ça ? »

Il hésita. La veille au soir, il avait passé un moment merveilleux. Il n'avait cessé de rire, il s'était senti bien, sans crainte, sans oppression, il s'était senti heureux. Un sentiment que, auprès de son père, il n'avait jamais connu.

« D'après ce que m'a raconté Nami, j'ai une totale confiance en vous. Alors pourquoi ne vous ai-je jamais parlé de mon passé ?

– Tu es sûr que « tes souvenirs » ne proviennent pas d'une hallucination ?

– C'est trop réel, confia-t-il en caressant pensivement sa joue, geste qu'il ne pouvait faire lorsqu'il portait un masque de fer. Et pour lui, cela ne datait que de quelques jours. Si je retrouvais ma mémoire, reprit-il, est-ce que je ne ferais pas de nouveau tout pour faire disparaître ce passé ? »

Autrement dit, le faire disparaître lui, le Sanji actuel, l'enfant.

Robin ne répondit pas. Chopper les rejoignit.

« On peut y aller, Sanji. »

Celui-ci hocha silencieusement la tête. Il partit avec le médecin à l'infirmerie. Robin ne le retint pas.

Il s'allongea sur le lit. À côté de lui, Chopper préparait la seringue.

« Avec ça, tout devrait rentrer en ordre. »

Sanji perçut clairement le doute dans la voix de l'animal. Il ne le releva pourtant pas, lui-même étant déjà trop angoissé. Il ferma les yeux et se retrouva lentement immergé dans un monde froid. Noir.

* * *

Sanji ouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais il avait retrouvé son corps d'enfant. En face de lui, les membres de l'équipage l'appelaient. Il sourit et se mit à marcher vers eux.

Soudainement, un pirate lui barra le passage. C'était lui, une dizaine d'années en plus ! Sa main l'accrocha.

« Toi, tu retournes là où tu dois rester ! »

Sa poigne se renforça. L'enfant poussa un couinement de douleur. Sanji le bouscula en arrière, le faisant tomber dans une pièce fermée par des barreaux. Déjà, il ne s'intéressait plus à lui et rejoignait les autres. L'enfant agrippa les barreaux, mais il ne pouvait fuir. Il porta une main tremblante à son visage. Le fer l'empêchait de toucher sa peau. Il voulut crier, mais il n'avait plus de voix, plus le droit d'exister. Il était mort.

De l'autre côté de la barrière, le pirate avait rejoint ses compagnons. Il laissait l'enfant seul, dans la prison où son père l'avait abandonné. Il fut pris de tremblement. Il sentait son père derrière lui, il était là, avec ces mots, comme des lames, qui tuaient : « Tu es cette tâche sur mon existence que je désire garder secrète. »

« Non ! » hurla-t-il.

La prison explosa.

* * *

En allant sur le pont, Brook fut surpris d'y découvrir Sanji. Chopper les avait prévenus : il se réveillerait sans doute dans quelques jours, peut-être une semaine. Et moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, il était debout!

« Tu es déjà réveillé, Sanji ? »

Celui-ci tourna vers lui un regard étrange qu'il ne sut décrypter. Brook remarqua alors qu'il tenait une cigarette allumée entre ses doigts. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

« Tu te souviens ? »

Sanji détourna le visage vers l'océan en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette.

« Non, annonça-t-il. Ça n'a pas marché. »

Brook se figea, stupéfait.

« Je me suis juste rappelé de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai caché mon passé. Rien de plus. »

Il s'était souvenu de sa sœur qui l'avait aidé à s'enfuir puis des paroles dures de son père. Comme si elles étaient trop cruelles, les images s'arrêtaient soudainement là.

« Pourtant tu fumes, remarqua Brook.

– Oui j'en avais envie. C'est venu tout seul. »

Brook n'ajouta rien. Il était convaincu que ce dont Sanji venait de faire allusion n'était qu'une hallucination de plus.

« Sinon, ton petit déjeuné est prêt, l'informa-t-il.

– Oh, merci. »

Brook se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Bien qu'il s'attendît à trouver à nouveau des plats indigestes, il découvrit ce que cuisinait Sanji tous les matins pour eux. Comme s'il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire ! Si le remède de Chopper n'avait pas été immédiatement efficace, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Les membres de l'équipage s'étaient réunis devant un délicieux repas concocté par le cuisinier. Tout en mangeant, ils discutaient activement.

« Sanji va très bien. Il n'a plus rien d'anormal dans son corps, assura Chopper.

– C'est peut-être l'œuvre d'un fruit du démon alors ?

– C'est tout à fait possible.

– Il faut retrouver cette femme.

– Mais comment faire ? Elle a très bien pu quitter l'île. Surtout que sa maison a été brûlée !

– C'est elle qui a brûlé sa maison. Ce n'est pas pareil. Et le château n'est pas forcement l'endroit où elle habitait.

– Je peux m'occuper des repérages, proposa Brook.

– Je viens avec toi, décida Robin.

– Faisons comme ça alors. On a plus qu'à lui poser directement la question ! »

Chacun sourit en se demandant si cela allait être si simple. Mais tout le monde était d'accord avec le capitaine, et assez confiant. Même Sanji qui leva son verre, rejoint par tous.

* * *

Zoro engloutit son bol de riz et mastiqua mécaniquement. Le cuistot n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire pourtant, le remède de Chopper avait clairement fait entre-ouvrir une porte. Sanji-enfant avait repris des habitudes, des positions, des expressions de son lui-même adulte. Il fumait, savait de nouveau cuisiner et avait repris une démarche assurée. Mais le bretteur ne s'y trompait pas. Dans ses yeux transparaissaient des éclats ténébreux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il sentait son esprit en miette. Peut-être que lorsque ses souvenirs reviendraient, tout redeviendrait à la normale. Ou, autre supposition, Sanji avait toujours été au bord du gouffre, et il le cachait.

Zoro soupira. Les suppositions ne servaient à rien. Pour l'instant, le cuisinier avait un corps adulte avec un comportement d'adulte mais dont l'âme et les réactions enfantines le trahissaient. Tout cela à cause d'une femme. À tous les coups, cet idiot s'était laissé séduire.

« Tu n'es pas retourné sur l'île ? s'enquit-il.

– Dans mes souvenirs, je n'y suis pas allé du tout, répondit Sanji qui s'activait aux fourneaux.

– Peut-être qui retourner, enfin d'y aller, t'aiderait. »

Le cuistot réfléchit.

« Oui, je vais faire ça.

– Je t'accompagne. »

Zoro avait peur que l'enfant ne se fît dévorer par une bête.

* * *

Le vent faisait doucement onduler la végétation. Des multitudes d'oiseaux chantaient et virevoltaient dans le ciel bleu. Comme toujours sur cette île, la température était agréable et l'air paisible. Rien à voir avec l'atmosphère que l'équipage avait découvert dans la pièce où était retenu Sanji.

Les deux compagnons marchaient côte à côte. Zoro observait Sanji sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçût. Il laissait son regard voguer sur l'étendu des champs et ne fumait pas, laissant l'habitude de son lui-même adulte sur le bateau.

« Tu arrives à utiliser le haki ? l'interpella le bretteur.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il grimaça, hésita à expliquer un concept si complexe puis souffla simplement : « Ça te permet de sentir la présence d'autrui sans le voir.

– Rien comme ça. J'ai ce pouvoir ?

– Beaucoup l'ont. »

Il n'ajouta rien et ils continuèrent à marcher, perdus dans l'immensité des plaines vertes.

Sanji pointa du doigt la colline la plus haute de l'île : « C'est là que nous allons ?

– Tu te souviens ?

– Non, j'ai entendu les autres en parler » grimaça-t-il.

Ils commencèrent à monter. Les gravats ravagés et les plantes brûlées contrastaient avec le reste de l'île. Sanji et Zoro s'engagèrent dans les décombres.

* * *

Zoro shoota dans une pierre. Son hypothèse s'avérait vaine. Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'ils déambulaient dans les ruines du château et Sanji ne réagissait à rien. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'éterniser ici. Il se retourna vers son compagnon. Se figea. Jusque-là, le cuisinier avait eu un regard assez mélancolique, presque triste. Mais là, il avait le corps tendu et les traits tirés par la colère, si bien que le bretteur eût dû mal à le reconnaître.

L'air était difficilement respirable. Sanji avait songé que c'étaient les cendres qui grattaient sa gorge mais une quinte de toux violente le prit. Il se plia en deux. Sa gorge le brûlait. Puis, brusquement, l'air n'entra plus. Alors qu'il suffoquait, quelque chose lui rappela son enfermement. Il avait l'impression d'y être de nouveau. Il sentait le poids de l'obscurité sur lui, la froideur des barreaux et l'amertume des larmes. Le cauchemar allait recommencer, c'était une certitude. Qu'est-ce qui était à l'origine de ça ? Il fallait le détruire !

Zoro se précipita vers lui et le tira plus loin. Apparemment, il ne supportait pas une certaine odeur ! Éloignés de l'ancien château, l'enfant reprit enfin son souffle. Encore sous le choc, il se tenait le cou avec les mains.

« Ça va ? »

Il haletait. Mais plus que tout, sa tête était insupportablement douloureuse. Il entendit un bruit, furtif, tout près de lui, qui attira toute son attention. Ce bruit était sans doute la source d'un futur danger. Il fallait le détruire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sanji s'approcha de la provenance du son. Ses sens en éveil, il arrêta tout mouvement, jusqu'à ne plus respirer. Lorsque l'herbe bougea de nouveau, il fondit sur sa proie. Ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose que son coude prit soin de tuer d'un mouvement sec. Un couinement, un craquement écœurant puis cela ne se débattit plus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Sanji se releva et observa ce qu'il tenait.

« Un simple lapin. On pourra le manger ce soir ! »

À cet instant, alors que Sanji tenait en souriant le cadavre d'un animal inoffensif qu'il avait froidement tué, Zoro voyait à sa place un enfant. Un enfant qui avait peur.

* * *

Robin fit disparaître les yeux qu'elle avait faits éclore dans toute l'île un peu plus tôt. Elle sourit, satisfaite de sa découverte et, avec Brook, avança vers son but.

L'île était principalement recouverte de champs d'herbe sans aucune fleur. Par contre, il y avait quelques arbres ainsi que des habitations. Au pied de la colline où se tenait jusqu'à il y a peu un château, s'étendait un village bâti de pierres couleur ocre. Les ruelles étaient pavées et le centre était une simple place avec une fontaine. Celui-ci était encerclé de magasins eux-mêmes entourés par des habitations. Comme sur le reste de l'île, il faisait bon et l'atmosphère était guillerette.

En route, Robin avait expliqué à Brook qu'elle avait aperçu la femme qu'ils cherchaient avec une enfant, sûrement sa propre fille. Son compagnon avait déjà mis un plan au point quand ils atteignirent le village.

La fillette était avec d'autres enfants près de la fontaine. Brook fit apparaître son âme qui sortit de son corps et, sous cette forme, il alla à leur rencontre. Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre. À peine l'avaient-ils aperçu qu'ils se mirent à hurler.

« Un fantôme ! »

Ils s'éparpillèrent dans tous les sens. Robin, profitant de la confusion, put faire pousser des bras et ainsi attraper la jeune fille. Brook lui fit un signe de la main.

« Emmène-la au bateau, je m'occupe de prévenir sa mère ! »

Robin lui sourit et partit avec la fillette, qu'elle essaya à grande peine de rassurer. Brook s'occupa du reste.

* * *

Tout le monde observait avec étonnement Sanji préparer du thé pour la jeune fille. L'équipage avait eu l'habitude d'un cuisinier qui n'appréciait guère les petits. Or là, en apercevant la fillette en larmes, il avait paru sensible à sa détresse. Très sensible. « Comme il est lui-même un « enfant » il doit se sentir proche » avait songé Usopp.

Ils étaient ainsi, posés autour de la table à manger, lorsque entra Brook accompagné de la femme. Cette dernière chercha de suite des yeux sa fille et, la voyant libre de ses mouvements et sirotant un thé, elle fut rassurée. Ils ne lui avaient rien fait. Pour l'instant. Elle détourna son regard d'elle pour poser ses yeux sur Sanji.

« Je comprends que tu veuilles te venger, mais je t'en pris, laisse ma fille en dehors de ça. »

Sanji avança.

« Nous ne ferons rien à ta fille et je ne souhaite pas me venger. »

La femme fronça les sourcils. Dans ce cas, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles faisaient ici. Par contre, elle remarqua que celui qu'elle avait voulu vendre à la Marine avait changé. Grandement changé. Elle ne se permit pourtant aucun commentaire.

Une peluche qu'elle reconnut comme étant Chopper lui demanda des détails sur ce qu'elle avait fait et donné à Sanji. Elle ne lui cacha rien, comprenant que sa fille était un moyen de l'empêcher de mentir. Quand elle eut fini, le médecin réfléchit. Tout l'équipage était suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Rien qui puisse lui faire perdre la mémoire en somme ?

– Non, acquiesça la femme, comprenant pourquoi ils l'avaient questionnée. J'ai anesthésié sa volonté et je lui ai donné un sérum de vérité, rien de plus. »

Un silence s'abattit sur les membres de l'équipage alors que leur dernier espoir s'enfuyait. Le premier, Sanji, haussa les épaules.

« Pas la peine de les retenir plus longtemps. »

Il poussa la jeune fille dans les bras de sa mère qui était surprise par tant de précautions. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et recula jusqu'à la porte.

Avant de disparaître dehors, elle lança : « S'il a perdu la mémoire, c'est tout simplement qu'il l'a voulu. Il ne veut pas se souvenir. »

Cette simple phrase compressa l'estomac de Sanji. Et ce qu'il pensa ensuite l'empêcha d'espérer. « Elle a raison. »

* * *

« Mais c'est impossible ! Elle a dû mentir.

– Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne peux rien faire.

– Il faut nous renseigner.

– Mais où ? Et auprès de qui ?

– Je pourrais demander aux personnes du village si elle est connue comme une menteuse.

– Je ne parlais pas de ça…

– Luffy… Tu n'as pas une idée ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Sans leur prêter attention, le capitaine demanda à Sanji : « Tu ne te souviens toujours de rien ? »

Ce dernier, jusque-là silencieux, répondit en fixant le vide : « Non. Mais… je… je sais que cette femme a raison. Je ne pourrais pas expliquer comment, mais j'en suis persuadé. Je ne veux pas me souvenir. »

Personne ne répondit. L'équipage était convaincu que cette femme lui avait fait quelque chose. Sauf une personne. Zoro interrogea son capitaine des yeux. Ce dernier répondit par un hochement de tête.

Alors Zoro, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier, lança avec un sourire : « Il l'a lui-même dit, il ne veut pas se souvenir. Il veut rester un gamin. On va quand même pas le garder à bord. Qu'il reste sur cette île, il ne nous sert plus à rien. »

À ces mots, Sanji sortit de la torpeur où il était enfermé depuis sa rencontre avec la femme. Il devint blanc, puis livide. Incapable de répondre, il se mit à trembler.

« Zoro ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

– Tais-toi Nami ! Il continua son monologue cinglant en vrillant ses yeux dans ceux de Sanji. Tu ne nous es plus utile, cuistot. De toute façon, tu as toujours été un poids pour l'équipage. Tu es une erreur. »

Cette phrase, ce simple mot, « erreur », le plongea dans un abîme de détresse. Il sombra dans le gouffre. Son père avait espéré un héros de guerre, il n'était qu'un simple humain. Il était fragile, faible, idiot, incapable de rien sinon pleurer. Il était une honte pour lui. Il n'avait aucun droit de porter le même nom de famille. Ses frères avaient raison de le battre, il le méritait. Sa sœur avait raison de les regarder sans agir, elle n'aurait même pas dû l'aider à survivre. Lui, il aurait dû mourir. Ou tout simplement, ne pas naître.

Son père avait essayé de tuer son existence en l'enferment dans cette prison avec ce masque. Alors pourquoi était-il encore vivant ? Pourquoi s'était-il accroché à la vie ? Pourquoi ces larmes, ces supplications, ce rêve imbécile ? Il était une erreur.

L'enfant chutait toujours plus profondément. Le gouffre n'en finissait pas. Il espéra qu'il atteignît bientôt le fond, pour pouvoir s'y écraser et enfin, réaliser le désir de son père.

« Non ! »

On lui attrapa la main. La douleur afflua dans le bras de l'enfant qui couina. Suspendu dans le vide, il regarda au-dessus de lui. Une ombre puissante le retenait. Une ombre qui ne s'inquiétait pas de lui. Cette ombre, c'était lui-même, l'adulte, le Sanji qui n'avait pas perdu la mémoire.

« Non » répéta-t-il avec rage.

Sa colère devint celle de l'enfant. Tout se brisa. Une fureur monta en lui. Elle fit trembler chaque partie de son corps. Sanji se leva et, dans le mouvement, lança son pied vers la tête du bretteur. Il avait été tellement rapide que son mouvement avait paru flou. La chaise où se tenait Zoro vola en éclat. Déjà ce dernier attaquait. Le cuisinier esquiva en roulant par terre. Il se releva et sans l'avoir vu, il sut où était son adversaire. Son pied atterrit avec violence où celui-ci se tenait. Ou il s'était tenu. Il avait sauté. Pourtant il ne profita pas de son élan pour porter un coup à Sanji. Lui, par contre, n'hésita pas. Il profita du déséquilibre de l'escrimeur pour lui envoyer un coup à l'estomac. Il atterrit avec brusquerie contre un mur.

L'équipage observait la scène sans pouvoir bouger. Franky voulut intervenir mais Sanji ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas esquivé ? » s'agaça-t-il.

Zoro toussa puis sourit.

« Parce que j'ai appris ce que je voulais savoir. »

« Il me testait » comprit Sanji. Il serra les poings, hésita, vacilla. Il partit en courant de la pièce. Il traversa le bateau jusqu'au pont arrière et s'arrêta au même endroit que la première fois où il s'était réveillé sans ses souvenirs.

Il marcha de long en large, se reprenant à trois fois pour allumer une cigarette -son paquet ne le quittant plus. Il prit une inspiration brûlante puis expira longuement. Enfin, il sentait qu'il se calmait. Il pouvait réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait retrouvé toutes les compétences de son corps. Il savait se battre, cuisiner et même utiliser le haki. Alors pourquoi ne redevenait-il pas lui-même ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Au fond, qui était ce Sanji qu'il avait rencontré à deux reprises ? La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qui lui inspirait de la crainte. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il avait voulu l'enfermer et cette fois-ci, bien qu'il l'eût sauvé du vide, il ne l'avait même pas regardé ! Comme s'il n'existait pas.

Une mouette passa au-dessus de lui, le tirant de ses pensées. Il la regarda planer puis se diriger vers l'île. Il observa le continent. La terre ferme l'appelait.

* * *

Zoro bailla. Les membres de l'équipage étaient encore en train de s'inquiéter pour Sanji sans qu'il ne pût comprendre pourquoi. Ne leur avait-il pas prouvé que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps ? Bientôt, le cuistot reviendrait, alors qu'est-ce qui les rendait si nerveux ? Il avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités, toute sa lucidité, il ne restait que cette peur irraisonnée qui l'avait fait tuer un lapin. Pourtant, l'équipage continuait à discuter de son cas. Chopper se demandait si les souvenirs dont parlait leur compagnon étaient vraiment juste des hallucinations. Personne ne pouvait trancher.

Soudainement, Luffy se leva. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il sourit.

« Je vais me promener sur l'île ! »

Les lèvres de Zoro s'étirèrent discrètement. Son capitaine ne changerait jamais. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

* * *

Sanji ralentit. Il s'était si bien enfoncé dans l'île qu'il n'entendait plus le son des vagues se brisant sur les rochers. Autour de lui, un dégradé de verts illuminait toute l'île et le ciel turquoise semblait un voile de beauté au-dessus de l'émeraude. Il arrêta de penser pour contempler.

C'était une jolie île, paisible et recouverte de vert. Des champs d'herbe s'étendaient à perte de vue, ponctués par de petites collines qui ne s'élevaient pas bien haut, à part une, plus grande que ses comparses mais loin de posséder la taille d'une montagne. La végétation poussait à vive allure puisque le temps était parfait pour elle; il faisait toujours bon, un vent agréable berçait doucement la verdure et avant que celle-ci n'eût trop soif, une fine pluie coulait doucement du ciel. C'était vraiment une belle île.

Sur le chemin orangé où Sanji se promenait, la fillette, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres, se tenait, semblant l'attendre. Il tressaillit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Il ignora pourtant cette sensation. La petite fille lui offrit une fleur noire. Il sourit, la remercia.

« Sens ! » l'invita-t-elle.

L'enfant hésita. Pourquoi pressentait-il un danger ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne te fera rien cette fois-ci ! rit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

– Comment ça ?

– Je te remercie juste pour le thé. »

Il sourit.

« Elle sent bon ta fleur. Où l'as-tu ramassée ? Je n'en ai vu aucune dans les champs.

– C'est un secret ! »

Il renifla de nouveau la fleur. C'était une odeur douce et fruité. Une odeur qu'il connaissait. Cette certitude le fit vaciller. Une image se colla de force sur la réalité. Sanji n'arrivait plus à discerner le vrai du faux, le réel du souvenir. Il y avait cette même petite fille, cette même fleur, cette même souffrance.

La douleur le happa et il s'écroula. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Sa conscience s'évaporait, il fit tout pour la retenir. Il s'accrocha à ce qui l'entourait, les couleurs, les bruits, l'odeur de la fleur. Il aperçut vaguement la jeune fille se baisser à sa hauteur. Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

« Bon voyage » murmura-t-elle si discrètement que Sanji eut du mal à l'entendre.

Il sombra.

* * *

Luffy atterrit sur le sol dans un soulèvement de poussière. Il inspira profondément avant de poser des yeux emplis d'interrogations sur la fillette positionnée près du corps de Sanji.

« Il va bien » le rassura-t-elle.

Elle enleva sa main des cheveux blonds de l'évanoui, se leva puis recula de quelques pas, un sourire espiègle au visage. Luffy s'approcha de son ami qu'il souleva. Il le trouva étrangement chaud. Pourtant, il ne craignait rien pour lui.

« Merci » souffla-t-il.

La jeune fille lui fit un signe d'au revoir. Le capitaine se détourna et commença à marcher vers le bateau, Sanji toujours inconscient dans les bras.

* * *

Sanji ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son corps le faisait souffrir, comme s'il avait dormi très longtemps. Il fit craquer ses membres avant de regarder autour de lui. Il ne discernait rien, il était comme plongé dans les abysses. Il tâta le sol où il était assis mais alors qu'il tenait dessus, sa main rencontra du vide. Il grimaça. C'était comme s'il flottait au-dessus d'un gouffre et ce n'était pas une impression très agréable. « Je suis en train de rêver » comprit-il. Il se leva et commença à marcher. Que faisait-il avant de s'endormir ?

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Avant de « s'endormir », il était attaché. Une femme lui avait fait boire un liquide noir qui lui avait donné des douleurs insupportables. Elle voulait des renseignements sur l'équipage, il avait tout fait pour se taire, il avait même essayé d'oublier ses amis. Mais quand il avait compris que, bientôt, il perdrait connaissance et qu'alors cette femme aurait tout ce qu'elle désirait, il avait décidé de se couper la langue. Sanji porta anxieusement ses doigts à la bouche. L'organe était là. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il observa ses mains. Elles tremblaient. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était mort ! Cette prise de conscience survint en même temps qu'une vague de détresse.

Mais avant qu'il ne pût entièrement paniquer, une sensation de danger détourna son attention. Il pivota sur lui-même. Déjà, il était en position de combat. Devant lui, l'ombre se tordait en une masse encore plus noire. Sanji sentit des sueurs froides rouler sur sa peau. Tout son être lui disait que ce qui se tenait devant lui était pire que la mort. Bien pire. Il y avait un monstre.

La matière ténébreuse se compressa. Sanji sentait qu'il devait fuir pourtant il était incapable de s'éloigner. Il entendit un son très lointain. Il fronça les sourcils et, toujours prêt à bondir, il focalisa son attention sur le bruit. C'étaient des pleurs. Des pleurs d'enfant. Surpris, il se détendit en même temps qu'il comprenait qu'il ne risquait rien. La masse noirâtre se transforma et le cuisinier se retrouva face à lui-même, âgé d'une dizaine d'années en moins.

« Je le savais, gémit l'enfant. Maintenant que tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs, tout va redevenir comme avant… »

Sanji comprit alors où il se trouvait. Il était à l'infirmerie, dans le lit, et il lui suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux pour que ce rêve s'arrêtât. Ce rêve ? Était-ce réellement faux ? S'il se réveillait maintenant, il abandonnerait en même temps cet enfant. Cet enfant qui n'était personne d'autre que lui. Une douleur dans son cœur se réveilla. Une douleur qu'il connaissait bien et auquel il n'avait jamais prêté attention. Mieux, il faisait tout pour l'ignorer. Il avait toujours refusé cette souffrance pourtant bien réelle.

« Tu as donné raison à père, pleura l'enfant. Il a dit que j'étais une erreur et tu as été d'accord avec lui… Alors tu as tout mis en œuvre pour me faire disparaître. Tu m'as enfermé dans la même cage, tu m'as fait subir les mêmes humiliations… »

Sanji discerna alors les barreaux qui encerclaient l'enfant. Et, pire que tout, le masque de fer qui emprisonnait sa tête. Il sentit son estomac se tordre à cette vision. Il se défendit.

« Mais non, je ne t'ai pas… »

Il ne termina pas la phrase. C'était un mensonge. L'enfant le pointa du doigt.

« Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux mais pas à moi. Parce que je suis toi. Et on ne se ment pas à soi-même. »

Il se sentit vaciller. Il avait toujours eu peur de ce monstre qu'il avait en lui, il le détestait même, lui qui datait de la terrible époque de sa tendre enfance. Un monstre ? Cet enfant qui gémissait si amèrement ? Des années plus tôt, Sanji avait tout fait pour oublier son passé et, n'y parvenant pas, il l'avait renié, comme son père l'avait fait avec lui. Il avait cru tourner une page en faisant cela, il n'avait fait que répéter le traumatisme.

Il s'était convaincu que cela ne lui importait pas. Pourtant, il avait souvent senti son estomac se compresser à lui donner envie de vomir, il s'était souvent réveillé en sursaut après un cauchemar. Il n'en avait jamais tenu compte. Il avait tout enfermé dans une cage à l'intérieur de lui et avait fait comme si elle n'existait pas. Il s'était lui-même emprisonné, renié, battu, humilié, de son plein gré. Il avait fait ce que son père voulait qu'il fît: il s'était tué.

L'enfant continuait de pleurer. Il avait peur. Peur de retourner dans cette cage, dans cette ombre, dans cette mort. Sanji ressentait son désespoir, il le palpait. C'était ce chagrin qui avait créé ce sombre endroit.

« je suis déso… »

Il s'arrêta. Que signifiaient ces mots vides de sens ? Ils étaient trop faibles pour cette dimension infinie de ténèbres.

Il avança vers l'enfant. Les barreaux qui les séparaient volèrent en éclat. Il franchit les derniers mètres et dans le même mouvement, prit le petit dans ses bras. Celui-ci pleurait toujours. Sanji voulut lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Il fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son, des larmes inondaient ses joues. La tristesse de l'enfant l'envahissait. Enfin, leur tristesse, à l'enfant et à lui, le submergeait. Non. Sa tristesse éclatait en lui. Une tristesse vieille de plusieurs années, une tristesse qu'il avait toujours gardée en lui, une tristesse qui semblait intarissable.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi avant que Sanji ne reculât pour observer l'enfant. Son masque avait disparu et il souriait. Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Allons sous la lumière. »

Toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, les deux Sanji s'illuminèrent pour ne former plus qu'une entité. Qui disparut.

 _Bon voyage._

* * *

Sanji ouvrit les yeux. Il resta un instant couché, le temps que tous ses souvenirs se remissent en place. Tout était redevenu comme avant et pourtant tout semblait tellement différent. Il porta la main à son cœur. Il n'avait pas mal. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère.

Il posa ses pieds nus sur le sol. Il n'avait plus la sensation que son corps n'était pas le sien. Il sourit; il y a quelques jours, cela avait été une réelle panique. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il se retrouva sur le pont. Le vent fouetta son visage et Sanji dut écarter des cheveux de ses yeux.

Les grandes voiles étaient ouvertes et tendues par la puissance du vent. Le cuisinier se retourna pour découvrir que toute île avait disparu de l'horizon.

« Oh non… »

Il souhaitait vraiment revoir une dernière fois la jeune fille. Pour la remercier. Une voix féminine l'interpella : « Comment te sens-tu, cook ? »

Robin lui souriait amicalement. Il la trouva magnifique et ne put s'empêcher une courbette.

« On ne peut mieux Robin d'amour ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop inquiété !

– Je suis contente de te savoir de retour » rit-elle.

* * *

Sanji était resté seul dans la cuisine. Il réfléchissait. Tout était redevenu comme avant et pourtant tout semblait tellement différent. Il se le disait souvent, mais il sentait qu'il y avait un mur qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Ce matin, de nouveau, ses douleurs à l'estomac étaient revenues. C'était mauvais signe. Il avait arrêté de s'ignorer et de se faire du mal mais cela ne suffisait pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui manquait ?

Il soupira. Il n'en avait aucune idée et ce n'était pas en ruminant que la solution allait lui tomber du ciel. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'arrière du navire -endroit où il avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier lorsqu'il voulait être seul. Il alluma une cigarette et la porta à la bouche tout en se perdant dans la contemplation de l'océan. Et dire qu'il était monté à bord de ce navire pour un rêve qu'il avait acquis dans un livre alors qu'il était enfermé dans un sous-sol. Comment réagiraient ses amis s'ils l'apprenaient ? Le rejetteraient-ils ?

Il y a quelques semaines, lorsque Sanji s'était réveillé après deux jours de sommeil, personne ne lui avait demandé s'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, l'évidence s'était imposée à tous. Chopper lui avait évidement posé pas mal de questions et lui avait fait passer des tests. Quand il avait parlé d'hallucinations, le cuisinier n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire que cela n'en était pas. Il s'était tu.

C'étaient ses plus chers amis et ils ne savaient même pas son nom complet ! La douleur revint, plus forte que d'habitude, le faisant grimacer.

« Hé, Sanji ! »

Luffy le hélait d'entre les mandariniers. D'habitude, il l'aurait disputé, il ne devait pas abîmer les arbustes de Nami, mais cette fois-ci, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'écoutait. Le capitaine étira son bras jusqu'à la barrière où il était accoudé puis, l'instant d'après, se retrouva face à lui.

« Tu fais une drôle de tête » remarqua-t-il, perplexe.

Sanji observa Luffy. C'était un homme qui n'avait peur de rien et qui était prêt à tout pour ses convictions. C'était cet aspect de son caractère qui l'avait séduit et qui l'avait décidé à le suivre dans son périple. Avec le temps, les deux compagnons avaient tissé un lien très fort, si bien que Sanji n'avait pas hésité à commencer à se couper la langue si cela pouvait le sauver, ainsi que le reste de l'équipage. Pourtant, le capitaine qu'il était ne savait rien de lui. De son passé. Sanji touchait un mur. C'était ça. Il souffrait de devoir cacher son nom. Après tout, s'il n'en avait plus honte, pourquoi continuer ainsi ?

« Sanji ?

– Luffy… Tu sais, à propos des hallucinations… enfin, tu vois… euh… je… »

Il s'embrouillait. Luffy n'avait pas bougé, l'écoutant sans comprendre. Sanji grimaça puis reprit. Commencer par le commencement.

« Je ne te l'avais jamais dit, mais j'ai un nom. Je m'appelle Sanji… Sanji… »

Le nom maudit restait coincé dans sa gorge. Sanji ne pouvait pas le prononcer, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Il n'avait jamais parlé de son passé, à personne, comme son père le voulait. Son père qui lui avait ordonné d'une voix dure : « Promets-moi de ne jamais dire à quiconque que ton père, c'est moi ! Tu es cette tâche sur mon existence que je désire garder secrète. » Des mots qui avaient écrasé l'enfant qu'il était et qui l'avaient rendu muet. Qui le rendaient muet. Tout se passait comme le désir de son père. Il était impuissant face à lui.

Et puis… si c'était vrai ? S'il était une erreur ? Il l'avait jusque-là caché, si à présent, il l'avouait à ses compagnons, peut-être le rejetteraient-ils. Sûrement. L'angoisse se transforma en dégoût pour lui-même. Il avait envie de vomir. Comment avait-il pu essayer d'en parler ? C'était ridicule.

Sanji rit pour cacher ses yeux brillants d'humidité.

« Désolé, je divague. Oublie ça. »

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Un sourire illumina le visage de Luffy.

« Tu sais, tu es et resteras toujours le cuisiner de mon équipage ! »

Sur le visage rayonnant du capitaine se superposa celui de la mère de Sanji. Ce dernier ne retint pas les larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues. Les neuf pirates à bord de ce bateau étaient ses amis, ils l'avaient toujours considéré comme une personne à part entière et cela ne changerait jamais. Son père avait voulu le détruire, mais à présent, il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur lui. Parce qu'il n'était pas seul.

Le mur se brisa en même temps que les mots vinrent : « Je m'appelle Sanji Vinsmoke et je vivais dans une famille d'assassins… »


End file.
